Ulang Tahun
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Karma terlalu berharap Okuda memberikan kejutan saat ulang tahunnya. Yah, ternyata ...


Ulang tahun.

Ketika Karma terlalu berharap Okuda akan memberinya kejutan pada hari ulang tahunnya.

"Oh, jadi makhluk seperti kau bisa berulang tahun? Aku terkejut," sindir Asano ketika tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan telepon Karma dengan Nagisa tentang rencana pesta ulang tahun iblis merah itu.

"Aduh, kasihan... Makhluk yang menetas dari cangkang telur sepertimu mana mungkin paham hal-hal begini," balas Karma tak kalah sarkastik, "sepertinya aku harus mengundangmu agar kau sesekali mengerti," tambah Karma lagi.

"Cih! Aku? Hadir di antara mantan Kelas E? Demi apa aku mau melakukannya?" jawab Asano.

"Demi melihatku melepas status jombloku, mungkin," jawab Karma.

"Kau? Kau pikir siapa yang akan tertarik dengan ... Oh, aku baru ingat. Hm, gadis beracun itu ya? Ya, ya, aku tidak mengerti seleramu tapi aku tidak heran bagaimana kalian bisa jatuh hati satu sama lain."

"Jadi, bagaimana, tamu kehormatan? Berkenan hadir? Ini bukan pesta besar-besaran, lho!"

"Aduh, siapa yang mau keluar bergelung dengan salju, tepat di Hari Natal pula? Tapi menarik, sih! Aku tidak janji, Akabane."

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu."

"Yo! Karma-kun!" sapa seseorang dari seberang jalan ketika keduanya baru keluar dari gerbang SMA Kunugigaoka.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun!" balas Karma melambaikan tangannya. Asano tanpa diperintah dua kali mengambil arah berbeda tak mau melibatkan diri dengan dua kawan lama itu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, pecundang!" seru Asano sebelum meninggalkan Karma. Karma hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jari tengah. Nagisa hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian berdua semakin akur saja, ya," komentar Nagisa.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Karma bangga.

"Um, mungkin ini kabar buruk. Banyak yang tidak bisa datang di acaramu, alasannya klasik, sih..." kata Nagisa.

"Aku memang tidak merencanakan pesta besar seperti tahun lalu. Lagipula apa serunya jika teman-teman datang tanpa Okuda?" jawab Karma enteng.

"Ya ampun, Karma-kun... Sepertinya kau benar-benar serius."

"Dari dulu aku selalu serius, lho, Nagisa..."

"Tapi mungkin Okuda-san juga tidak bisa datang. Tahun kedua SMA-nya benar-benar merepotkan sepertinya. Dia sangat aktif di event-event ilmiah dan sedang melakukan proyek eksperimen besar musim ini," kata Nagisa membuat Karma diam-diam tersenyum. Kalau itu, sih, Karma sudah tahu.

Apa pun tentang Okuda, Karma selalu selangkah lebih update daripada yang lain. Okuda sendiri yang tidak pernah sungkan menceritakan proyek besarnya itu dengan riang setiap keduanya bertelepon.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Karma... Padahal kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu..." kata Nagisa menekan kata sesuatu.

Ah! Karma tak bisa menahan tawa. Sahabat birunya itu terkadang cukup misterius, tiba-tiba bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengacaukannya dengan memberi tahu Okuda-san dulu. Awas kau ya, Nagisa!" gurau Karma. Nagisa mengisyaratkan mengunci mulutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi sebaiknya agak cepat, Karma... Menurut foto yang Ritsu curi setelah membajak ponsel Okuda-san, sepertinya Si Kacamata Racunmu sedang didekati orang lain, rekan satu tim proyeknya."

Kata-kata Nagisa kali ini seolah membunyikan alarm waspada dalam batin Karma. Kenapa yang ini Karma tidak tahu? Okuda juga tidak pernah pernah cerita.

"Bisa kulihat fotonya?" tanya Karma sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Aku masih sayang ponselku, Karma-kun... Aku takut kau emosi setelah melihatnya lalu menganiaya ponsel tak berdosaku," jawab Nagisa. Karma hanya berdehem pelan menenangkan dirinya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya rekan satu tim 'kan? Karma sudah berkali-kali menjadi partner setia Okuda, sudah jelas dia yang menang. Mana mungkin Okuda akan jatuh hati dengan mudah kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya? Tidak mungkin.

"Karma-kun... Kau tidak perlu khawatir," hibur Nagisa. Lelaki mungil itu baru sadar informasinya membuat suasana hati Karma berubah dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Nagisa... Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apa pun," jawab Karma dengan seringai khasnya.

*

Menjelang matahari terbenam butiran salju bertabur dari angkasa menutupi seisi kota. Hawa dingin memaksa orang-orang mengencangkan bebatan syal mereka, melangkah lebar-lebar tak ingin berlama-lama di luar. Kelap-kelip lampu dan hiasan beraroma Natal menjadi pemandangan yang tak bisa dipungkiri pada Bulan Desember ini.

Brrr...! Suasana di luar yang dingin dan beku bertolak belakang dengan keceriaan yang mencair di apartemen Karma. Nagisa, Kayano, Kanzaki, dan Sugino telah berkumpul sesuai undangannya.

"Wah! Nagisa, kau tidak pernah lupa rasa kesukaanku!" kata Kayano menyerbu sekotak kue pemberian Nagisa. Karma yang menyesap cokelat panasnya di sofa paling ujung menata posisi ponselnya, mencari sudut potret yang bagus sebelum wajah gadis 2D tampil di layar ponselnya.

"Hai! Karma-kun! Oh, hai juga semuanya!" sapa Ritsu dengan riang seperti biasa.

"Oh! Ritsu-chan!" pekik Kayano tak kalah heboh.

"Wah, wah! Ramai sekali ya!" komentar Ritsu setengah bergurau juga.

"Ya, ramai sekali! Sampai-sampai aku kehabisan ruang untuk tamu-tamu ini," balas Karma meladeni gurauan itu.

"Siapa yang mengajari Ritsu sindiran seperti itu?" tanya Sugino. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tokoro de, otanjoubi omedetou ne, Karma-kun! Happy sweet seventeen! Aku mewakili teman-teman yang lain berharap yang terbaik untukmu! Percayalah, mereka sangat ingin hadir di tengah-tengah kita, tapi mereka sungguh menyesal karena tidak bisa," kata Ritsu.

"Ah, santai saja, Ritsu... Aku paham bagaimana kesibukan mereka. Lagipula yang hadir sekarang sudah cukup untukku," jawab Karma sok kalem.

"Aku tidak yakin," sahut Nagisa menyunggingkan senyum nakal. Senyum itu menular kepada Sugino.

"Oh, iya... Dasar iblis tsundere!" kata Sugino ikut-ikutan.

"Apanya?" tanya Kayano dan Kanzaki bersamaan.

"Iya, iya... Aku mengerti! Karma-kun mana mungkin bisa tidur nyenyak jika orang itu tidak datang," jawab Ritsu yang rupanya mengerti alur pembicaraan ini,

"Sebentar ya!" kata Ritsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian menyambungkan panggilan kepada seseorang yang dimaksud.

"Ha-halo..?" kata suara gugup yang khas di seberang sana menjawab panggilan setelah beberapa detik. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang tidak mengenal suara ini. Kayano dan Kanzaki baru mengerti sekarang.

"Manami-chan?! Kaukah itu?!" kata Kayano selalu yang bersuara pertama kali.

"O-oh..? Hai, Kayano-chan..! Kukira Ritsu menyambungkan panggilan ini kepada Karma-kun," jawab Okuda.

"Jika memang tersambung kepadaku kenapa?" tanya Karma akhirnya angkat bicara.

"E-eh?! Ja-jadi memang Karma-kun?! Tapi b-bagaimana Kayano-chan ... Oh, aku mengerti, semuanya pasti sudah berkumpul di sana ya?" kata Okuda.

"Tak bisakah kita melakukan panggilan video? Panggilan suara saja tidak seru." pinta Karma.

"U-um, tidak bisa..! Aku sedang buru-buru!"

"Oh, iya... Aku tahu kau sedang buru-buru menuju ke mari. Cepatlah, Okuda-san, aku khawatir monster manisan yang buas ini menghabiskan semua kue sebelum kau datang."

"Siapa yang buas?!" protes Kayano.

"Aku belum dengar Okuda-chan mengucapkan selamat untuk Karma-kun," kata Kanzaki.

"Hm, Okuda-san mungkin mengucapkannya jauh lebih awal dari pada kita," jawab Sugino.

Terlihat semu merah di pipi Karma. Itu benar sekali, yang dikatakan Sugino memang benar.

"A-anu, Karma-kun... Sebenarnya..." ujar Okuda semakin gugup.

"Ya? Ada apa, Okuda-san?" jawab Nagisa mendahului sengaja menggoda Karma.

"S-sebenarnya aku sedang tidak akan pergi ke tempatmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku... Aku tiba-tiba diminta datang ke laboratorium. Sesi karantina proyek akhir tahunku dimulai besok, a-aku tidak bisa datang ke sana sekarang, aku minta maaf!" kata Okuda terdengar seperti hampir menangis.

"K-kau tidak bisa?" tanya Karma.

"Aku minta maaf, Karma-kun... Aku minta maaf, semuanya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Manami-chan! Jangan menangis... Proyekmu pasti lebih penting, kau pasti juga senang berada di sana 'kan?" hibur Kayano. Kanzaki menyikut Kayano yang asal bicara. Gadis itu tidak memerhatikan perasaan Karma.

"Ya..." jawab Karma kemudian, "Kayano benar, eksperimenmu memang lebih penting. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku, tetap semangat, ya, Okuda-san! Kerja kerasmu pasti membuahkan hasil!"

"Karma-kun, sungguh aku..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Okuda-san... Sudah banyak yang menemaniku di sini, kami di sini juga berharap proyekmu sukses! Kalau begitu sampai nanti, kau pasti sangat buru-buru. Dah!" kata Karma mengakhiri panggilan. Yang lain terdiam setelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma merasakan tatapan ganjil mereka.

"Kau marah?" tanya Nagisa.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Karma dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau pasti marah karena Okuda-san tidak bisa datang ke mari," kata Nagisa.

"Dari kata-katamu tadi jelas sekali, Karma... Bagaimana jika Okuda-san merasa semakin bersalah?! Kau seharusnya tidak bilang begitu," sahut Kayano.

"Eh..? Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkanku?" jawab Karma santai, "lagipula aku bukan orang yang gampang dikerjain, lho!"

"Hah??!"

"Aku tahu tadi itu hanya tipuan, ini pasti ulah kalian juga 'kan? Menyetting seolah Okuda-san tidak bisa datang agar aku sedih lalu nanti tiba-tiba dia muncul, itu tipuan klasik, teman-teman..." kata Karma percaya diri.

"Kami tidak merencanakan apa pun," jawab Kanzaki.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka Ge-eR begini?" sambung Kayano.

"Terserahlah!" jawab Karma terkekeh pelan, "aku tidak tahu rencana siapa itu, pokoknya Okuda-san akan tetap datang, dia sudah berjanji padaku," kata Karma penuh keyakinan. Sesuatu membuatnya sangat yakin kalau itu hanya tipuan. Okuda pasti akan datang, entah kenapa ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Pesta sederhana itu berlalu dalam canda tawa mengenang masa-masa SMP mereka, memakan waktu berjam-jam. Namun, hingga pukul delapan malam, sesuatu yang diyakini Karma tidak datang juga. Okuda hanya bohong 'kan? Dia pasti datang 'kan?

"Tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun... Jika tidak sekarang masih banyak kesempatan lain. Kau tidak akan dikalahkan sembarang lelaki," kata Nagisa berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"Ya..! Kami di sini selalu mendukungmu bersama Manami-chan!" jawab Kayano.

"Pasti ini puncaknya, puncak kejutannya. Ketika kalian pulang dia akan muncul di sini, iya 'kan?" kata Karma masih berharap.

"Kami harap begitu," jawab Kanzaki mengendikkan bahu. Oh, ayolah. Apa benar bukan rencana mereka? Okuda tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya, iya 'kan?

"Kami pamit dulu ya, Karma... Kita harus lebih sering seru-seruan begini," kata Sugino.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja, hati-hati di jalan ya kalian. Jujur saja rencana kejutan kalian kali ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir," kata Karma. Teman-temannya menatap Karma iba, tidak tega mengatakan sekali lagi kalau ini bukan bagian dari kejutan apa pun.

"Karma-kun, aku tak ingin kau menunggu Okuda-san semalaman. Aku berani bertaruh 50.000 yen, Okuda-san tidak akan ke mari, dia benar-benar sibuk di luar sana," kata Nagisa.

"50.000 yen? Oke, deal!" jawab Karma malah menyetujui taruhan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian apartemen Karma kembali sepi setelah semuanya pulang. Setengah jam setelahnya badai mulai mengamuk di luar sana, tidak menyisakan pilihan lain bagi Karma selain bergelung manja di dalam selimutnya. Langit-langit menemaninya bergumam.

Nagisa belum pernah berani mempertaruhkan uang sebanyak itu seandainya ia berbohong. Sudah jelas ini bukan lelucon mereka. Jadi benar, Okuda tidak akan datang. Hei, yang benar saja! Kenapa Karma begitu cengeng dan keras kepala? Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa jika Okuda tidak datang? Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Seperti yang Nagisa bilang, masih ada kesempatan lain. Karma memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan gundah. Pesan dari Asano yang masuk beberapa menit lalu dibacanya.

_"Kau pasti tidak akan tidur semalaman setelah gadis beracun itu menerimamu. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi selamat, ya! Aku tetap menagih pajak jadiannya, lho, Bakabane!"_

Mampus! Apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Asano besok? Melepas status jomblo apanya jika bahkan Okuda tidak datang?!

Argh! Mata sayu Karma menatap amukan badai dari jendela dengan tak bergairah. Sudahlah, jika memang itu tipuan kejutan mana mungkin Okuda pergi ke mari ketika cuaca di luar seperti itu. Ia menutup jendelanya bersamaan dengan mengakhiri harapannya. Ia menatap ruang tengahnya yang menyisakan bekas-bekas keceriaan.

Karma menghela napas pasrah, kemudian membereskan gelas-gelas di atas meja dan sampah-sampah yang tertinggal. Benda kecil berwarna biru tergeletak di bawah meja.

"Ini dompet Nagisa 'kan? Ya ampun, tidak biasanya dia ceroboh begini," gumamnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Nagisa akan kembali mengambilnya.

Pukul sembilan lewat beberapa menit ruang tamu Karma kembali rapi. Ia kembali rebahan di sofa sambil iseng-iseng membuka pesan obrolannya dengan Okuda beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Aku janji akan meluangkan waktuku, Karma-kun. Aku pasti akan datang :)"_

_"Tahun lalu kau juga bilang begitu, Okuda-san... Tapi kau tidak datang."_

_"Tidak, kali ini tidak akan begitu, percayalah! Tahun ini sangat spesial karena kau berumur tujuh belas, aku pasti akan datang, aku janji!"_

_"Wah, asyik-asyik! Aku memegang kata-katamu, Okuda-san..."_

"Yah, pada akhirnya lagi-lagi itu tinggal janji," ujar Karma melempar lemah ponselnya ke sudut sofa. Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan mata belnya berbunyi.

"Ah, itu pasti Nagisa," kata Karma beranjak ke pintu depan.

"Nekat sekali, padahal badai belum juga berhen..."

Karma membisu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sosok di depan pintu apartemennya memang pendek seperti Nagisa, tapi tidak berambut biru karena dia memang sama sekali bukan Nagisa. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup syal yang melilit lehernya, tapi bukan berarti Karma tak bisa mengenalinya. Dari kacamata bulatnya yang berembun basah dan kepangan lepeknya yang juga basah, cukup membuat Karma seperti terbangun dari mimpi.

"Oku..."

"Ka-karma-kun..." sapa gadis itu dengan lutut yang gemetar kedinginan. Tangannya yang membawa kotak besar juga tampak menggigil. "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Okuda-san? Apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Karma menyingkirkan syal dan topi hangat yang nyaris menutupi wajah gadis itu. Senyuman Karma terbit tanpa sadar mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Okuda. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu ketika kau bilang tidak bisa datang kau hanya bohong, itu hanya lelucon!" seru Karma gembira.

"K-karma-kun... Di-dingin..."

"Ya ampun, bodohnya aku! Ke mari, masuklah, Okuda-san," kata Karma membawa gadis itu masuk. Udara di dalam jauh lebih hangat, memulihkan kembali energi Okuda. Di lain sisi ada kegembiraan yang meledak-ledak di hati Karma, yang Karma coba kendalikan.

"Aduh, sepertinya kuenya rusak, di luar anginnya kencang sekali! Aku sempat terjatuh saat membawanya," kata Okuda membuka kotak besar itu. Kue tart bundar dengan krim yang sudah belepotan tak karuan ada di dalamnya.

"Maaf ya, Karma-kun..." kata Okuda berusaha menata lilinnya kembali sebelum Karma menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Okuda. Terkejut dengan reaksi Karma, Okuda hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sssttt...!" desis Karma mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap dalam-dalam mata lilac Okuda, "kau tidak perlu membawa apa pun, Okuda-san... Kehadiranmu di sini jauh lebih penting dari siapa pun."

"A-aku senang mendengarnya..." kata Okuda malu-malu. "Ta-tapi, aku minta maaf karena mengerjaimu... Kau pasti mengira aku benar-benar tidak akan datang, m-maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Okuda dengan senyum yang membuat Karma tak mampu menahan diri lagi.

Tubuh kecil Okuda ia dorong hingga merebah di atas sofa, kemudian menyerang bibir pucat Okuda yang terasa dingin. Mata Okuda membulat sempurna merasakan sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan seiring rona merah yang merayapi pipinya. Cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya mengendur ketika Karma melepas ciumannya.

"Tidak dimaafkan," kata Karma masih menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Okuda. Napas tersengal gadis itu berembus hangat di wajahnya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu membuat tipuan yang tidak lucu itu? Aku hampir bunuh diri jika kau benar-benar tidak datang," rajuk Karma.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku berpikir akan datang sedikit terlambat agar Karma-kun menunggu dan mengatakan lelucon itu untuk seru-seruan, tapi tiba-tiba badai salju membuatku tak bisa ke mana pun. Karena tak kunjung reda akhirnya aku nekat juga menuju ke mari," jelas Okuda membuat Karma salah tingkah. Gadis di hadapannya ini nekat menerobos badai hanya demi menemuinya? Hal itu membuat dada Karma sesak akan kebahagiaan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum aku puas menghukummu," kata Karma tak memberi kesempatan Okuda membalas. Bibirnya kembali mengecup milik Okuda, melumat dan menghisapnya ganas membuat Okuda gelagapan.

Tak bisa melawan lagi, tangan gadis itu melingkar di leher Karma, membiarkan Karma menarik kepalanya agar lidah Karma dapat menjajah mulutnya lebih dalam. Semakin rakus Karma menciumnya, semakin terdengar pasrah desahan Okuda.

Karma menyeringai puas atas perbuatannya, menatap Okuda nakal yang masih terengah-engah menghirup udara. Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan ciumannya di leher mulus Okuda, ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. Terlihat Nagisa mematung di ambang pintu yang lupa ia kunci, entah sejak kapan dia ada di sana. Wajah pias Nagisa tampak gugup ketika Karma menyadari keberadaannya.

"A-aku hanya kembali untuk menanyakan a-apa dompetku tertinggal di sini?" tanya Nagisa tergagap.

"Ya, di atas meja sana," tunjuk Karma dengan dagunya, memperlihatkan ekspresi jengkel karena terganggu ketika sedang seru-serunya sementara Okuda masih terdiam tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika terciduk dalam keadaan begini.

"Oh, y-ya... A-aku hanya akan mengambilnya lalu cepat-cepat pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi," jawab Nagisa menyambar dompetnya kemudian segera pergi.

"Oh, sebentar, Nagisa..." panggil Karma, "kau berutang 50.000 yen kepadaku," seringai Karma membuat Nagisa semakin pasi.

"Lima puluh ribu apanya..." Nagisa terhenti dan melirik Okuda, "o-oh, ya, tentu saja... Lima puluh ribu, aku memang tidak tahu kalau Okuda-san pada akhirnya akan datang diam-diam dan kalian berdua..."

"Ti-tidak, Nagisa-kun..." sahut Okuda berusaha menyingkir dari pelukan Karma, "lima puluh ribu, untuk apa pun itu, lupakan saja, biar aku yang membayarnya, a-asalkan... asalkan kau mau tutup mulut tentang apa yang kita lakukan tadi," kata Okuda berusaha mati-matian menutupi bayangan merah jambu di wajahnya.

Mulut Nagisa menganga menyadari betapa hebatnya strategi penyuapan Okuda.

"Wah, wah, Nagisa... Ide Okuda-san itu bagus sekali, lho. Jika aku jadi kau aku akan berterima kasih kepada Okuda-san karena menyelamatkan 50.000 yen-mu."

"Ka-karma-kun!!!" pekik Okuda ketika Karma menariknya kembali dalam pelukan.

"Ah, baiklah, kalian menang..." jawab Nagisa menyerah, "dompetku kembali 'kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja, di sini terlalu panas," lanjutnya tersenyum nakal mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Okuda yang masih berusaha meronta dari pelukan Karma.

Okuda jadi semakin salah tingkah setelah Nagisa pergi dan perhatian Karma sepenuhnya kembali tertuju padanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Okuda canggung saat Karma menatapnya dengan jarak yang hampir membolehkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Eh? Sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanyanya.

"E-entahlah," jawab Okuda memalingkan wajahnya memberi kesempatan Karma membenamkan dagunya di lekukan leher Okuda. Gadis itu meronta sekuat tenaga tapi kekuatan fisik Karma yang jauh di atasnya membuatnya mutlak tak bisa melawan.

"Malam ini biarkan aku mmenculikmu," gumam Karma masih di posisinya.

"A-pa tidak ada kegiatan lain selain begini sepanjang malam? A-anu, Ayo kita nikmati kuenya saja!" ajak Okuda. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka menikmatimu, Manami-chan..."

"Eeeehhh...?"

Untuk adegan selanjutnya kalian boleh membayangkan sesuai imajinasi masing-masing.

.Selesai.

*Tariknapas-embusnapas

Sebagian dari reader-san mungkin tidak peduli jika saya dilanda Writer Block berkepanjangan. Lantas saya iseng-iseng buka file lama dan ketemulah fanfic ini. Tapi ya ... DEMI APA GITU LOH SAYA PERNAH BIKIN YANG BEGINIAAN??!

Taudah ini rate-nya gimana bingung saya :'v

Sampai jumpa di fic yang lebih waras —jika memang saya akan waras :'v

Tinggalkan jejak, Karmanami shipper o


End file.
